


Five Stages of Loss

by Enigma



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Coping, Grief, M/M, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1765474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigma/pseuds/Enigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian Moran learned that it is only those who are not buried six foot underground who will have to deal with the consequences of loving a time bomb. A poem about grief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Stages of Loss

**Author's Note:**

> denial/anger/bargaining/deppression/acceptance

i.  
they put you in the ground today  
buried six foot deep  
under your tombstone pillow  
you lay your head to sleep

i carved your name in stone  
the year of your birth and an undecided dash  
heading nowhere but ahead  
and a thousand times repeating:  
NOTDEADNOTDEADNOTDEADNOTDEAD

ii.  
i broke my hand today  
i also wrecked your place  
a hundred shattered mirror pieces  
staring back at me

but i dont think it matters  
how much damage i could do  
because time heals all wounds  
(except yours)

iii.  
i made a deal with death today  
i offered him my shaking hand  
and asked him up to dance

the bargain i bit him was  
your return  
for an ocean of vodka  
and a handful of pills  
but they tasted so sour i threw it up  
it's a cruel world  
when heartache doesn't kill

i bit him a bargain  
your life  
for a length of rope  
tying me to heaven by the neck  
and yet i live while you are gone  
(i couldn't tie the fucking knot)

iv.  
i can't even get through today  
every second is a war

i heard there was a final step  
but i got stuck on four

 

v.  
you died a year ago today  
my love  
spring is here  
your cemetery looks so beautiful  
in green and gold

i wish you would've stayed  
we could've gone  
and watched  
the blooming flowers on your grave


End file.
